Home
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: They never wanted any of this. Now they got the one thing they did want. A happy new year.


Home

Kagome couldn't help herself. The last time she saw the boys was when they were still in the orphanage and she knew they were currently in town causing trouble. In fact, she could sense it right now, and she was never wrong when it came to trouble. So, using her acquired ability to track people based on aura, she found the three of them in the same building not too far away from where she worked. So, walking out of the building, she headed towards the tallest building four blocks down. And she made sure to move fast.

It was no problem weaving through people, and she knew she made it in time when she saw a motorcycle still at the front entrance. So, walking in, she evaded all security and quickly took over the elevator to the top most floor. The moment the elevator reached the top, she sent it down to the middle floor, just in case someone tried to leave early. It would do no good to not work this out. Standing tall, she put her hand in her pocket and walked pass the cops waiting outside the door, pulling out a bobby pin, she unlocked the door soundlessly, entering the room and re-locking the door without anyone's notice. In front of her was a blond haired teen holding a gun to an officer's head. She mentally sighed.

Pulling out her butterfinger, still wrapped, she pushed it against the blond's lower back, making him freeze in his demands and stiffen, catching everyone else's attention.

"Mello?" A brunette called out, only to shut up immediately as the blond, Mello, spoke to the person behind him.

"Who are you?"

"You boys are still nothing but trouble. Too young to understand anything important." She sighed, massaging her temples as three sets of eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "Let the officer go, Mello."

He pulled his gun away from the officer and held it up, both his hands up as well. She took the gun from him.

"Officer, I highly suggest you get out of this room right now and wait for us to come out. I promise nothing bad will happen. I just have to straighten these boys out is all." She said with a kind tone. The officer nodded, unlocking the door and walking out. She locked the door again behind him. "Go sit beside Matt, Mello."

He began moving, sitting down calmly before staring at the candy bar in her hand and putting his hands down. "A candy bar? Seriously?"

"Butterfingers feel the same as a gun barrel if used properly. Near, I do hope you were not planning to use Mello and Matt as bait to be killed off later." She stated, not even turning to face the albino boy. Mello and Matt glared at the kid as he only turned back to his leggos. She let an audible sigh out at that time, rubbing her temples. "Have you really learned nothing from what I had taught you?" She asked, looking each of them over.

"What good would that do with anything that's going on now?" Mello snapped, glaring at her.

She glared right back. "You know, for geniuses, you three sure are stupid." Turning around, she picked Near up and sat him down beside Mello, giving Mello a warning glance before she took Matt's game away from him. "I have had far more experience in this type of thing that you will ever know, and I hope you never do know the type of experience I have truly had. However, from now on you will be training under me, since I cannot trust you to not get yourselves killed. Do you understand?"

A call rang through just then and she turned to the computer. "I hope you know I'm doing this for your own good. I never want to see you on an autopsy table." Then she walked towards the computer, putting the headset on, she hit the enter button, accepting the call.

"I wasn't expecting you to answer after so long, Near. Care to enlighten me on our deal." The voice on the other side of the computer stated, and "L" on the screen.

The woman turned to look at the three boys. "I'm sorry, Kira. I will be taking over for Near from now on."

"Who are you and what makes you think I am Kira?" The voice, now irritated and cautious, sounded through the room.

"Who am I? My apologies. I am Miko-Hime. L's fiance...or I was. I have every piece of evidence he collected along with the fake letter that I traced back to you, Light Yagami. Don't bother trying to find me. You'd have to come kill me yourself anyway. Either way, though, you would die directly after my death. Along with Ryuk. And I highly doubt he wants to die." She warned, not turning away from the boys. "I've been studying you for a while anyway. After all, all cops have to be checked out. You just happened to do the right thing at the wrong time. Now, I'm going to give you three days to turn yourself in. Ryuk will visit me within the hour. Should either of you fail to do as I command...well...I suppose you'll see what a real veteran of a supernatural war is capable of." Then she disconnected from the conversation completely, taking the headphones off and standing again to walk up to the boys. "Any objections?"

They said nothing.

"Good. Now apologize to each other."

"I'm not-!"

"Mello! Now!" She snapped. He complied immediately, crossing his arms over his chest once he was done. Near followed suit right after and Matt did as he was told as well. "Thank you. Now I need you to do something. Mello, I want you to find a mask and go on with your plan to kidnap the newscaster. I'm near completely positive she has a piece of the death note and I don't need you dying on me, understand?" He nodded. "Good. Matt, you're still going to be a distraction. However, no matter what gets in your way, I want you to plow your way through it, get to the apartment complex two blocks over, ditch your car and dive into the room window on the left hand side in the alley. Close it behind you. There will be a different set of clothes behind you that I want you to change into. Mello, your job is to play dead when you hear her stop scribbling. Make sure your door is open so you can escape the moment she stops looking at you. Matt will find the new car and drive the speed limit towards the church I know you were planning to hide in to pick you up. A change of clothes will be waiting for you in the car along with two masks. Then we will continue with Near's plan from there. The warehouse is set up already, along with the outfits and masks. Be prepared for anything. Matt, you will drive back here and pick us up. I will drive us to the spot. Clear?"

They nodded, not wanting to piss her off. They knew what she was like when she was angry and they honestly did not want that anger flaming at them.

"Good. Once this is all over with, I'll treat you to some dinner. By the looks of you three, you haven't exactly been taking good care of yourselves."

Matt raised his hand, earning a nod from Miko-Hime.

"You don't have to raise your hand, Matt."

"Sorry, but, were you really L's fiance?" Matt asked cautiously.

She smiled sadly. "I was. I met him a little while after I met you three and things just went on from there. He asked me to marry him two weeks before Light killed him." She stated blankly. "That's actually when I found all of L's files on the Kira case." She sat down on a nearby chair as Mello stood up, walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. "It isn't your fault. But if you end up like him, I swear to God I will find a way to resurrect you and kill you myself." She said, pulling Mello close to her in a hug. "That goes for you two as well."

They gave her a small smile at that. "Yes, Mother." Matt laughed lightly.

She couldn't say she didn't like being called that by him though and she could easily see that it wasn't just a joke as well. All three of them thought that way. Then again, even L had said she mothered them too much when she talked to the boys over the phone. Her eyes turned determined.

"Be careful. Make sure to get here as soon as possible. Alright? Matt, come here."

Mello nodded, taking his gun back, along with the candy bar he was given and stepped away from her.

Matt leaned down and gave her a hug as well. "Make sure to listen to my instructions. Do not stop for anything and make sure you move quickly." She whispered into his ear.

"Alright. I will." He whispered back, stepping away from her as well. He took his game back and the two left.

The moment they were gone, Near looked over at her.

"Come here Near." She said, holding her arms out. Near came up to her, leaning into her as she picked him up and held onto him. "We're going to pull this off, alright? I want you to start us off. You know what to do. Be careful, alright?"

He nodded from his position leaning on her, slowly getting off of her and moving back to his leggos. "Be safe, Miko-Hime-chan..."

She nodded. "I'll be back later. I have some business to take care of." The moment she saw his nod, she walked out of the room, allowing the others back in.

-One day Later-

The group met back at Near's headquarters, shockingly silent for once. All of them were worrying about Miko-Hime simply because she had yet to show up and she was supposed to have been the first one here other than Near.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down Mello. I'm sure she'll be back soo-"

The door opened just then, a tired, disheveled looking Miko-Hime walking through it. The moment the door closed, all three boys were up and facing her.

"Where have you been?" Mello snapped, the first one in her face.

She blinked at him before giving him a soft smile. "There's no time for that yet. Is everything set up?"

"Yes. We should be heading there now." Near responded, walking towards her. She pulled a coat out for him to put on and he did as she silently told him to, also putting on shoes.

"Do you want me to drive for you? You look really tired..." Matt offered.

She waved off his concern. "I want all three of you to take the credit for this, alright? I'll bring you there, but I'm not going to come in. I'll watch from the outside." She said, taking the keys as they all began walking out. "Put your coat on Matt. I don't need you getting sick on me."

"Yes Ma'am." Matt responded, quickly putting a coat on.

The last portion of the case took place rather quickly. And the next thing they knew, they were getting back in the car, completely done with the entire case. The result?

Light had died.

"Are you alright?" Miko-Hime questioned, causing them to look at her.

"...You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Near questioned, for once the only one able to speak.

She didn't respond. That was all they needed to know for a confirmation.

The car started and she began her drive off back toward the center of the city. Minutes later, she parked the car at a slightly fancy restaurant, pulling the keys out as they all exited the car and followed her curiously into the restaurant.

They were immediately shown to their table. The moment they were all seated, their drink orders were taken. Silence then came as they decided what they wanted to eat. It didn't take long for them to decide. However, it wasn't until they were finished with their meal and their plates were cleared from the table that she reached into her bag and pulled out three files.

"I know you two are old enough to be on your own now, and Near, you're coming up to that age rather quickly, but I thought I'd let you decide anyway." She said, handing each of them their files with the adoption forms attached to the covers. "You don't have to decide right now, but I-"

"Where do I sign?" Matt was the first one to respond to her, looking at the paper for a place to sign.

She paused, staring at him in surprise. "You don't want to think about this?"

"Honestly? We don't really need to." Mello commented.

"We need a pen to sign though..." Near commented, all three looking at her.

"But..." She was near tears, she was so happy.

The boys smiled softly at her, something none of the three would have ever done in front of someone they didn't know.

"You've acted like our mother since we first met you. We're just happy you want us." Matt stated. "But we need a pen and to be shown where to sign..."

"Right," She wiped her eyes and quickly dug through her purse, pulling out three pens. "Third page at the bottom." She said, watching as they took a pen and flipped to the third page, right under her signature was where they saw they had to sign. Then Roger had to sign off the last bit and they would be free to live with her...but it looked like he already signed the papers.

They quickly signed and handed the files back to her. She took in a shuddering breath as she grinned at the boys.

"Aw, come on now! Don't start cryin' on us!" Mello exclaimed, hardly able to contain his grin.

She put the files into her bag, quickly paying the bill as the three stood. She pulled them each into a hug as they walked back to the car.

"What do you do with those files, anyway?" Mello questioned, curious.

"Well, first we have to get home. Then I hand them to Roger and he takes off on his plane ride back to England in the morning."

"Roger's here?" Mello and Matt exclaimed in shock from the back seat.

"Aa, Arrived last night."

It took a good thirty minutes to get to her house, but when they did, they were surprised by the size of it. It wasn't as big as Whammy's, but that was only because it wasn't an orphanage. However, the house had at least three levels and six plus bedrooms, plus the livingroom, tv room, kitchen, and then the basement.

The gate closed behind them.

"This used to just be a two story house, but Lawliette wanted to add on and my brother did not mind adding on either. So, it ended up becoming very big, very fast."

"...Couldn't tell..." Mello stated as they all got out, business was taken care of, aka a fight over the rooms took place on the second level as Miko-Hime handed the files over to Roger.

When they all came back down, after settling the score over rooms, Miko-Hime faced them and Roger went to the room he was currently staying in.

"So...I figure if we're all going to be living as a family together, we should tell each other our real names. When it's just us. Otherwise we can use our aliases." She suggested, seeing them act a little wary. "I'll start. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am actually a Miko, born and raised on a shrine. Lawliette just liked to call me his Hime, so I added it on."

"Nate River..." Near said, looking at her in particular.

"...Michael Keehl." Mello said next.

"Mail Jeevas" Matt said. "If you don't mind me asking, could I just call you mom?"

She froze, before smiling at him. "I would be honored."

"Then mom it is." Mello stated. "So, got any chocolate?"

"Tomorrow. We'll go out tomorrow." She said. "Right now, it's nearly one in the morning. Bed time. Go up and get ready for bed. There should be some clothes already in your dressers."

They nodded reluctantly before going up to their rooms and getting ready for bed. About ten minutes later, Kagome came up and first went into Mello's room. He was laying in his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She pulled the covers up on him, catching his attention, before she bent forward and kissed his forehead. "Good night, and happy new year, Michael."

He grinned. "You too...mom..."

She smiled at him before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. Next was Matt's room. He was sitting above the covers, playing another game. She watched him save the game and set it down as she walked in.

"Hey, kaa-san." He tried, grinning at her. She smiled right back.

"Hey yourself." She said pushing him back onto the bed and pulling the covers out from underneath him before pulling them up on him instead. "Good night, and happy new year, Mail."

"You too." He said as she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. But not before whispering a warning.

"Make sure you go to sleep and don't play that video game until morning, alright?"

"Hai." He called back before the door closed.

She walked one room over and found Near's room. Entering, she found him to be nearly asleep. So, walking silently up to him, she pulled his covers up further and kissed his forehead. "Good night and happy new year, Nate."

He gave her a rare smile. "You too...mother..."

Then she stood, brushing his hair back slightly before walking out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind herself. She wasn't surprised that they made sure their rooms were close to hers. Walking across the hall, she opened her door and got herself ready for bed. When she got out of the bathroom, though, she was not expecting the sight that greeted her.

All three of the boys were lying in her bed.

Smiling gently at them, she crawled into bed, watching them rearrange themselves so Near was right up against her stomach, Matt was directly behind him, and Mello was laying with his back directly up against her's. She gave a content grin and fell asleep, not noticing when Matt hit the switch to shut off the lights before they cuddled up against her.

It would be a new start to a hopefully great new year.

Happy New Year!

Full Moon Howl

P.S.: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note.


End file.
